Past All Over Again
by coreyxxlaney
Summary: What will happen when a new girl shows up to take over Laney's spot? Read to find out. XD Best summary ever.(Also, This is also explains some things what I think of it.)
1. Chapter 1

**Laney's P.O.V.**

I was on my way to Corey's house for practice and all I was thinking is how I'm supposed to get Corey to like me... Like always... It's always hard for me to say to him how I feel and...I hate how he doesn't see that I like him. Kin and Kon already notices. But If I tell Corey verbally, I am too afraid that he'll kick me ot of the band. Not. Happening. I want him to figure it out himself. But that'll never happen.

I arrived at the garage doors and I opened it. And soon to my surprise, there was a girl. A blonde, stupid girl. They were laughing like we him and me do. I only hear Corey's laugh when he is with me. There is a different kind of laugh when he is with Kin and Kon... Like a friendly laugh. But this laugh...is only between me and Core.

I went up and asked,"who is she?" in a normal stately manner. Hoping he wouldn't say anything to make me go crazy...Like Trina...Or even worse than Trina. I was hoping that finally, since Kin and Kon were off going to that Cheese fest, I could get a chance to talk to Core.

"Oh, hey Lanes. This is a new girl at our school. Laney, meet Victoria Landgrabb. Victoria, meet Laney Penn." Suddenly, a rush of hatred gathered between me and her. We gave each other the death stare. It soon broke off when Corey asked,"So who's ready to get to know each other?"

We gave each other another death stare and finally said together,"Yeah, sure" We looked away from each other and Corey was smiling hoping he would break the ice between us two. Like always. We then sat by Core. That girl on his left(she's a devil XD) and me on his right.

"Let's start off with people we all have a crush on," he said. We gave each other a sign that if either one of us says Corey, we'll kill each other. Fingers crossed that she don't say Corey. And even so, Hopefully she doesn't say his name. That will literally heartbreak and kill me.

"Oh, lemme go first," She said. Oh here she goes. "My crush is..." Oh no..."...Larry" A quick sigh of relief flashed through. Then she glared at me like something was going to happen.

"Oh..." Corey said with a sign of gloom...Oh no...She didn't...did she? "Well Larry would be glad to hear that..." C-Corey fell for her and not me...My heart shattered...

I ran out of the garage without warning which I knew Corey noticed definitely. I started running home and I started to think about what is going to happen since I left the garage. She was probably comforting him and saying that she actually likes him. Or they probably planned the whole thing. Oh no. I have to go back. I ran back to the garage and all they were doing were talking. But... Core...He...Blushed... No... It can't...Happen...

He saw me and he told me to he and her are glad to have me back. But I just yelled,"I DON'T CARE ABOUT T-THAT GIRL! AND YOU'RE TOO SELF CENTERED WITH HER TO EVEN KNOW MY FEELINGS!" I just ran out of the garage again and he just started to chase after me. I was faster than him so then I outran him. I ran to the part of town with a bunch of alleys. I stopped in an alley and sat on the ground. I started to cry then a familiar voice came up behind me.

"Penn?" The voice said.

 _Well that's the end of the chapter. I know I haven't wrote in a LOOOOONNNNNGGGGG time. I'm sorry for that. And I'm Pretty sure a lot of people forgotten me by now. And a few people didn't. And for them, Kudos for you. Thanks for taking the time to read this. I'm trying to make these chapters longer. It's a bit hard to do that though. Well that's all. Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey. Sup peeps. I'm trying to keep up the posts each week so I'm going ahead of it all and doing it a week early...Or two...XD. So again. I was thinking to do a Sims Story with the ones that live in Riverview...Or Bridgeport. Either one. But anywho, I have two other accounts for fanfic and it's on Wattpad and Archriveforourown. So now is the wonderful story brought to you by: This person that's writing.. Also, It will always be in Laney's POV. Until later on._**

"Penn?" The voice said. I turned over and it was...Larry. I knew he'd be out in an alley. Like all the Newmans. They always slack off in alleys to try to find ways to beat Grojband.

"Uh...I'm not here for your stupidity." I wiped away my tears. I know it was harsh to say but heck, I AM harsh. But he doesn't need to be coming over to see me. I'm nothing to some people.

"Well you were sitting here crying and I thought I could...," Before he said anything, I cut him off.

"But what? Watch me cry? Take videos of me and post it on your Facebook? It is not like you had anything better to do. How would YOU like it if someone you loved didn't notice you and then he became friends with someone who would be willing to crush a dream just for their own sake?" Tears start to form in my eyes again. He just stood there and looked lost at my words.

"I-I didn't know. So Corey...Is with her?" he asked. I shrugged to say that I didn't know. "Well are you going to still be in the band?" he asked another question. I shrugged again. "Well if you need some comfort, you can go to the Newmans. We will all comfort you. Don't worry. If Carrie knows you've been hurt emotionally or physically by Corey, I'm sure she'll let us all comfort you," he said. For the actual first time, I actually felt comfortable with a Newman. And not the "for a few hours" kind. I felt like there was an actual ease to feel comfortable.

I stopped crying and then he...Gave me a hug. I just sat there. Hugging back. "Thanks. I'll stop by later. If Carrie says yes,"I said.

He flipped my arm over and put a few number down,"If you ever need anything, these are a few numbers to help." He pointed to the first one,"This is my number,"he started,"This one is the whole band's number...Carrie puts it on speaker phone when it's actually rehersal...It's also her number obviously." Then he points to another one like it was a constellation."That's the Kagami twins. They have the smae phone.. Since their parents don't want them to have separate phones cause they think it's too much."He got done with pointing to phone numbers.

"Are you sure that they will be fine with the phone numbers thing?"I asked. He nodded yes. "Thanks," I finally said. I went with him to the Newmans then I felt a sudden guilt about what I was doing to the band. Our reputation. We are known to hate the Newmans and they were to hate us. It was our thing. But the Newmans, actually sound nice.

We walked to where the Newmans were. They were in a different alley. Carrie and the twins were just standing around doing their usual stuff. Carrie, before she noticed me, cause I was behind Larry and I was as tall as him, asked,"There you are Larry. Where have you been?"

"I-uh-I was on my way here and saw that Laney was crying." He stepped aside to show me but then I covered my face cause I don't actually want them to see my face cause I was...You know. "I thought she could come with us for awhile and get some comfort because of Corey."He said. I just turned white as a ghost. Literally.

"Well, she's a Grojband member. Why would we help her?"she asked. I just started to cry again.

"Because one of your rules are that if anyone is hurt emotionally or physically by Riffin, they can stay for awhile to get help."Larry said.

"Oh..."she just said,"well you can come stay with us if you want."She patted my back and then said,"Thinking we should go back?" They all nodded. We started walkng back and then we got there. It's a yellow house and they also practice in the garage. So they all sat on a couch...Green couch. Unlike ours, it's blue. Larry patted a seat next to him and I sat down. Carrie then asked,"So why were you crying? I got the Corey part but aren't you guys...You know...best friends?" She then brought out a album. It was a bit dusty but she blew it off. Then she opened it. "If you are best friends that is..." She continued.

"Care, I don't think you should in front of Laney." Larry said. He suddenly lipped to me that I should watch out for her words.

"Hush. " She stated. She pointed to the first picture in the book. "That's us when him and me were a babies. We were bffs for a long time. "She pointed to another picture. "This was him and me when we were six...But that was before his mom died. You already know his father is still around. But he is seriously injured. As you may know. But after his mom died..."She stopped and looked down as if there were something bothering her. "He became very distant... "She pointed to pictures when they got pictures taken. Corey was looking away not making funny faces like they used to. "I knew something was going on and then he went to search for another friend...Someone more mature. That mature person was you. He started to make funny faces and laughing with you. Then I got jealous..."She stopped again. Larry went to comfort her. "I'm fine Larry. Just need to get ahold of myself." He stopped. I feel bad. I feel like I took Corey from Carrie."And that's why Trina has been acting the way she does, ya know, rude, angry all the time...It's not just because of the 'p' word. She got worse after Their mother died. And then Corey stopped talking to me and I got mad... I then yelled at him for hanging out with you cause I was super jealous and I couldn't help it,"She looked and me then a tear dropped on her album.

"C-Carrie...I didn't know...I-I'm so sorry."I felt a lot of guilt. I didn't know what to say but that.

She got ahold of herself and said,"W-well enough about me. Why were you crying earlier?"I looked at her nervously and tried to slip around the subject."Well it's nothing. It's just he didn't share a chocolate bar with me..."I looked away.

She then caught on what I was doing. "Your not getting away with this. You. Tell. Us. Story. Now."She demanded.

I sighed then said,"There is a new girl at our school named Victoria Landgrabb..."I started,"and Corey introduced me to her... but when I went and opened the garage door, he was laughing. With her." I said.

"So? Everyone laughs. What does that have to do with it?" Konnie asked.

"You don't get it. Core and I have a certain laugh that only we do together. And I saw and heard him laugh with her... I also yelled at him." I looked to the right. I suddenly felt lost for some reason. I didn't know what happened. But I know it's because of Corey.

"Oh..." Carrie said. I saw something click in her. She looked more sad than when she told her story. "Well you could've said that instead of saying that he wouldn't share chocolate with you." she said.

"I didn't want to say it because of what you said,"I claimed. I looked up at her and she just looked at me. I got up slowly and said,"Well, I have to go. My mom wanted me to do something at..."I looked at my wrist as if there were a watch. "5. It's 4:30. And I have to be back at 4:45. Would it be ok if I come over tomorrow?" I asked nervously.

"Of course. If you need anything just call the numbers Larry gave you." Carrie stated as she pointed to my wrist. I smiled at her. I started to walk out and then she said,"We'll be having pizza tomorrow. Just saying. I was hoping you would ask too. "She said as I was walking out.

"Ok. I'll definitely be coming over. No doubt about it."I said and the twins high-fived each other. I closed the garage behind me. And I was walking by the same alley and I went in cause I heard a familiar voice. It was Core. He sounded mad and yet in trouble.

I ran into the alley and I saw what I thought I saw. Victoria was bulling him. "I don't understand why you have that stupid girl in your band when you have me. "She pushed him up against the wall."I hate how you have that girl and you met me and I play bass better than her."

"Y-You never even..."he tried saying.

"What? Heard her play? I don't have to. Even if I did, she would still be awful." she gripped onto his shirt collar.

"She is the best bass player ever. And she is super loyal to the band. You would never be as loyal as her. And you will never get away with anything!"he yelled at her. What happened with the time I was gone?

I suddenly got mad and jumped in,"YOU THINK YOU CAN MESS AROUND WITH THE BAND?! WELL I GOT SOME NEWS FOR YOU!"I suddenly burst after her and started fighting her while Corey was watching all bruised up.

She was just being a little bitch with her being 'cool' and all that. She was never cool the minute I met her. I knew something was going on. Everytime she gave me that smirk. I knew she was evil. She was trying to take him away? Nah. She was trying to budge into the band. Especially me and Core.

I pushed her up against the wall and started punching her. That's when Core came in. "Lanes, stop. Please. I think you did enough. She had enough."He tried pulling me away but I kept at it. Her nose got bloody. Good. She deserved it. He finally got me off but I kept trying to get out of his grip. "Lanes, please stop. She is only a girl."

"A girl that's an evil phsychopath!"I exclaimed.

"Well I just wanted YOU to leave."she said and I suddenly dropped down and burst out crying.

That caught Corey. He started getting mad then had his share as using her as a punching bag. "You don't ever hurt my Lanes!" I suddenly stopped crying and blushed and looked up at him. He glanced to see what my reaction is. He got a stronger punch when he did. Her nose broke and all of us heard it.

"Well...I never heard of anyone more ...more...fucked up than you. I hate you Corey and I hate especially you Laney..."She said. But I heard her mumble under her breath. I couldn't make out her words though.

I walked home with Core and it was almost silent. I was thinking about the fight the whole time. He started to break the silence,"So, Lanes, what are you doing next weekend? Other than rehersal."He said to me looking straight forward. I looked up at him but he didn't see me do that.

"I'm not really doing anything. Just a min."I took out my phone and scrolled through the calendar. I had a doctor's appointment right after practice. Nice. I put my phone back into my pocket and I said to him,"Maybe Sunday. Would that be ok?"

He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back. "Maybe. If I don't have any other girls coming over."He started laughing and I stomped on his foot. "What did you do that for?"He asked holding his foot.

"I don't know"I started laughing. He started laughing himself.

"Do you want to have something to laugh about?"I started blushing knowing what he will do if I said yes. He smiled at me again. He started dragging me to the woods. He tackled me and starting tickling.

 ** _Ok that was a lovely chapter. Don't you think? Well thats all for now. Bye! Also, if you don't anything from me for over a month, I will be on writers block and will need more ideas. BAI!_**


End file.
